


Lifelines

by Kayljay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Pre-Canon, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-24
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Krycek, this is your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifelines

**Author's Note:**

> Tells Alex's story from POV at 6, 16 and right after "Requiem". I'm conveniently ignoring CSM's appearance in "The Truth".

**Prologue--Late June, 1989**

Alex heard the door click open and squeezed his eyes closed at the scent of cigarette smoke. _Please, he thought, not him too._

"You did very well, Alex, for your first time."

_My last time too, you son of a bitch. You're a dead man when I get loose._

He fell flat on his ass when he tried.

_How long was I tied to that table?_

"Not very clever, Alex. Those type of ideas will get you punished."

"I'd rather be dead than let that happen again."

Alex sat stunned with amazement as the old man's pistol was pressed to his temple. He turned his face up to meet his tormentor's eyes.

"Do it," he whispered.

"Are you sure Alex? We would need to replace you. Ms. Williams' name is next on the list."

"You sick bastard." Alex stared into those eyes, trying to read a bluff.

"The sooner you learn obedience, Alex, the easier it will be."

"I'm not your sex toy!"

"You're whatever we ask. If the human race is going to survive, every person must be willing to sacrifice."

"And what did you give up, old man?"

The force of the blow across his cheek astonished him.

"My life, Alex. My wife. My child. A pale comparison to what you just did. I'll send someone to clean you up."

Alex stared open mouthed at the door long after it had closed.

 

**Chapter One--Limbo--June 1st, 2000**

Alex stared at the ringing phone. No one had this number. Spender was dead. Marita, after Mulder's disappearance, knew better. Probably just some salesperson. He was bored enough to indulge himself.

"Hello?"

"Are you answering your own phone now, Alexi?"

He closed his eyes. Not her. Not now.

"What do you want, Katerina? And how did you get this number?"

"And hello to you, too. What did the old man do to piss you off now?" Her tone was light hearted. He knew she thought he was in a snit.

"You don't want to call me again," he said in a brusque voice, hoping to scare her off. He knew the hope was futile.

"I'm coming to see you," she said.

"No, Katerina."

"Then stop playing tough guy and tell me what happened."

"Spender's dead."

Her shocked gasp coaxed a smile to his face.

"When?" she whispered.

"Shortly after Marita retrieved me from the Tunisia prison he tossed me in three months ago. After he tricked me into leading Mulder into an abduction."

"I didn't know," she said. "You didn't--"

"Of course I did. I did the bastard a favor, he was dying anyway."

He could almost hear her mind ticking away over the phone.

"What are you doing now?"

"Trying find out why he let Mulder be taken. It's not as if I can storm the spaceship, can I?"

"Alexi, you need to come up here. I might not be able to help you get Mulder back, but I may have some answers for you."

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Two--The Beginning--September, 1983**

"Alexander!"

Alex sighed at his mother's tone. He'd done something wrong by the sound of it. After a full day riding his motorcycle and wondering what was going to happen with his life, he didn't much care.

"Yes, momma," he called before setting his helmet aside and prying his feet out of his heavy boots. No sense in giving her more to be angry about by tramping on her carpet with his dusty boots. She would have to tolerate the dust on the rest of him.

He stuck his head into her mother's salon. Maybe he could make a quick getaway.

"Yes, Momma? I was about to take a shower."

"Come here a moment."

Alex sighed quietly, but obeyed.

"I have someone for you to meet. Katerina, this is my youngest, Alexander Nicolas. Alexander, this is Katerina Williams. Her parents helped us acclimate when we first came to this country."

He had seen the prim form out of the corner of his eye when he'd entered. Now that he turned his full attention on her, he was speechless. He assumed at first she was his mother's age because her severe dress and hairstyle. Then she turned her face up as he stepped toward her.

The corners of her lush mouth turned up slightly as she studied him with blue-green eyes, then lifted her hand expectantly.

He bowed over it properly, placing the briefest of kisses on the olive skin. His eyes traveled over her breasts on the way back up to those eyes.

A twinkle there told him she had not missed his roaming gaze. A quick squeeze of his hand before she released it was a reassurance she was not offended.

"I really don't know why you need me here, Catherine; Alexander seems to have fine manners."

His mother sniffed. "The basic ones, of course, but little else. These American schools teach him little of culture or art."

"Hm. Perhaps I will make arrangements with Alexander after dinner." She turned those eyes to his. "Is that agreeable, Alexander?"

He nodded his head. He would agree to anything if it included her.

His mother clicked her tongue as dust fell from his hair. "Go clean up, Sasha, dinner will be soon."

"Yes, momma."

Catching sight of himself in the bathroom mirror, he groaned. What hair wasn't mashed flat to his head was sticking up in random tufts. Dirt was smeared across his face except what his goggles had covered. His clothes were just as grimy.

"No wonder she was all smiles," he berated his image, "you look like a stray dog."

He let the hot water soak through the sweat and grime before lathering his hands and running them over every square inch of skin. He soaped his groin, thoughts automatically going to the beauty waiting downstairs. Alex smiled to himself. She would be shocked to know he was getting off on the image of her, hair unbound, on her knees sucking his cock with those full lips.

*********

So maybe she wasn't amused by him. He felt her eyes on him as he seated his mother at the dinner table. Then thanked him with a bright smile as he held her chair.

She tried to involve him in the discussion of his "tutoring". Exposing him to the museum, opera, ballet and more. He wanted to jump from the table and onto his cycle, beauty or no beauty. Besides, she was obviously a little rich girl who had no clue what real fun was.

He heard his mother complement her on her high grades and asked about the boarding school she had attended in Europe.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Alexander, what do you think?"

Ummm. "About what?"

His mother sighed. "Katerina wants to take you to the theater on Saturday."

"Saturday? Momma...." he protested. Then Katerina caught his eye and winked.

"Trust me," she mouthed.

"I'll have to check my suits," he hedged.

His mother waved the excuse away. "It's time you got a tuxedo."

He groaned again.

"Alexander!" his mother snapped, "This is not about you. It's time you learned these things. Coming from this family, the people who will help you along the way will expect you to be well versed in these things. You've been allowed to indulge yourself long enough."

He looked to Katerina, but her eyes were politely averted.

"Yes, Momma," he said with a bow of his head.

**************

As soon as the dishes were cleared, his mother was pressing her car keys in his hand and shooing them out the door.

"Why do we need to do this now?" he sulked.

"Because your mother asked you." It was not meant as a rebuff, merely a statement of fact.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"So you don't care what other people think of you?"

"Not anyone who needs me to dress up in a tux."

"Oh," she said in a small hurt voice.

"What?"

She stared out the window. "Despite what you think, Alexander--"

"Alex," he corrected.

"Despite what you think, Alex, I'm not here to bore you to tears. You think the tux is stupid. Have you ever considered what women think of a man in a tux?"

"I don't need a tux to get women," he said smugly.

"And I'm sure your mother approves of all of them."

Alex frowned. "Yeah, well, I'm not interested in some snobby rich bitch with ice water in her veins."

"And that's what you think I am?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"Oh, I love a challenge," she said with a smile.

************

Katerina politely corrected the salesman when he tried to lead them toward the more garish tuxedos.

"This won't be a one time event. He'll be wearing it quite often in the coming months. Something in black. Classic, but unique."

The salesman's gaze ran over Alex.

"Let me see what I can find."

"Doesn't he need my size?" Alex asked as the man walked away.

Katerina shook her head. "He's been here for years. He could probably tell you what side you dress on."

"What?!"

She pressed her fingers to her lips to smother her laughter as every eye in the store turned to him.

"I bet you thought snobby rich bitches knew nothing about such things. You probably think they kept us like nuns in boarding school."

Alex's eyes narrowed and then he shrugged. "Don't they? Make sure you save it until you're married?"

She motioned him closer. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered.

Oh yeah, he decided, he definitely would.

She leaned back into the chair and assumed the perfect lady-like pose as the salesman came back.  
Spender had warned her the boy was a hellion. His behavior entirely inappropriate for a young man of his age and background. He disdained intellectual pursuits, except for reading. IQ tests showed he had above average intelligence.

Katerina suspected he was merely bored by the teach by lecture atmosphere. Alex needed a school that let him learn by doing, not listening.

Unlike the rest of his family, this one was not destined to be a scientist. In fact, she was going to make sure his true talents were not wasted.

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Three--Reunion--June 1st, 2000**

"Katerina, what kind of answers?" Alex demanded.

I know a lot of the old man's files are here. Are you up to the challenge?"

"What do you think?"

He had gotten the next flight out. She had a room booked at the best hotel and a driver waiting for him at the airport, neither of which surprised him. Katerina had mentioned in passing that she had some charity party to attend there and would meet him at his room afterwards. He wasn't willing to wait that long. He unzipped his garment bag.

************

"Oh my. I wonder who he got away from?"

Katerina smiled indulgently at one of the party guests. Someone you don't know?"

"Most definitely not. Maybe an angel."

Glancing over her shoulder, Katerina froze. Alex stood just inside the door, scanning the room.

"Definitely an angel to interest you, Trina."

She couldn't remember excusing herself, only walking directly up to Alex, watching the fire in his eyes as her ivory sheath moved over her curves. She smiled, shaking her head as he turned her upraised hand over and placed a lingering kiss on her palm.

"You're in danger here, you know," her tone teasing, "Some of these women have been know to maim to get a taste of fresh blood. Especially when it looks so good in a tuxedo."

"Then maybe you should dance with me," he said tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Who's the tall handsome stranger with Trina?" someone asked Sidney.

"I don't know," she said. "I've never seen him before." But she had a good guess.

So this was the infamous Alex Krycek. Sidney could see why Kat wanted to keep him a secret. If her friend's stories were to be believed, she could also see why Kat was spoiled for any other man.

Gossip and conjecture flew around the dining table until someone announced dinner was being served. Surprisingly, Kat put her companion between them. She chuckled quietly when she realized her friend's strategy and was secretly pleased that Kat trusted her enough to cover her lover's vulnerable side.

Alex had not missed her chuckle, but Kat was already beginning introductions, drawing his attention away. Her story of 'friends from school' and his 'tutor' were accepted at face value. Sidney wanted to roll with laughter. Her eyes were bright with restrained giggles as Kat turned to her.

"Sidney, this is Alex." Her friend wiggled her eyebrows behind Alex's back.

"Alex a pleasure to finally meet you. Trina is always boasting how well she taught you."

Alex blinked and took in her calm, composed face.

"She did. So well in fact, that I found that I could teach her a few things, too. Although she'll never admit it," he kissed her hand properly, winking at her over it.

As he settled next to her, she remembered to breathe and tried to gather a bit of composure.

"Sidney?" The quiet timber of his voice was not meant to be goose-bump-producing, but it was. "You okay?"

"Hmmm? I'm fine, Alex."

"Your soup's getting cold," he said, tapping on his own bowl.

"It's pumpkin soup. It's supposed to be cold."

He smiled and ducked his eyes, almost shyly, and Sidney caught her breath. That should not work on a man his age, she thought. But it did.

He lifted his lashes and gave her his full attention. "I didn't know Kat had told anyone about us."

"No one knows anything about the real Kat. 'Trina' passes herself off as a bored socialite and world traveler."

And why does she trust you?"

"We met in boarding school. We were both carrying around big secrets." With a nonchalant turn of her head, she showed him the back of her neck, left bare by her updo.

She heard Alex's breath leave in a rush.

"When?" he asked.

She turned back and smiled. "It started when I was five, there have been too many times now to count."

"It's still happening?"

She nodded and Alex closed his eyes."

"Jesus. I'm sorry, Sidney."

She shrugged. "Trina's made it easier. I guess that's why we became so close. She was the only one who immediately believed me when I told her."

"It took her awhile to tell me why she believed. I was so angry. I couldn't believe she would voluntarily contribute to such a thing. I wouldn't listen when she tried to explain. She finally wrote me a letter and I was smart enough to read it." She squeezed his forearm as he opened his mouth. "And don't apologize. I would do the same if anyone threatened my loved ones. You do love her, don't you, Alex?"

"It's the only reason I'm still alive," he whispered.

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Four--Impossible Dream--September, 1983**

Katerina started at the ring of the phone, then took a deep breath and pulled a lace wrap around her bare arms.

_Alexander Krycek, I hope you're ready for me,_ she thought, giving the mirror one last glance.

"She'll be right down," the desk clerk smiled.

"Thanks--Thank you." Turning toward the elevators, he waited impatiently.

Then a flash of pink caught his eye on the grand staircase. He watched with open-mouthed amazement as she descended the stairs. The dress clung to every contour of her upper body.

There is no way she could have a bra under that. He slid his eyes down only to find that the dress flared at the waist and flowed to the floor, leaving her absence of panties to his imagination.

He met her at the foot of the stairs, and took her outstretched hand.

"Hello, Alex. Are you ready?"

"Yeah. You look hot."

"Thank you. Shall we?"

He nodded and turned, he caught his breath as her hand caught his.

"First of all, anytime I point out something you need to be aware of, don't take it as a criticism, Alex. I know only your mother seems to complain about your manners. Like it or not, high school has nothing to do with the real world. Everything I tell you will seem old-fashioned. It's not. Yes, women are men's equals, but we're talking about politeness and respect, not whether she can open a door or put on her own coat."

Alex opened his mouth, but Katerina didn't even let him get started.

"Yes, some women will complain. That's fine. Blame it on your upbringing and let her have her way. I'm still willing to bet that she expects you to pay the check." She tucked her hand into the crook of Alex's elbow.

His nose scrunched in confusion. "So what's up with that?"

"You invite, you pay until another arrangement is worked out later and it never includes sex."

"So you're paying tonight?" Alex grinned.

Kat grinned back. "Very good."

In the limo, Alex raised an eyebrow when she poured champagne into flutes.

"The restaurant won't serve you, but you usually have a glass or two of wine at dinner at home."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"'Yes' not 'Yeah'."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"And that's another thing, if you're going to roll your eyes, don't let anyone else see you do it. It makes you look like you don't have the nerve to say what you really feel."

"So you want me to tell you I don't want a language lesson?"

"No, I suggest you hide the eye roll." She handed him a glass. "What do you know about champagne?"

"It's named after the region in France where a monk first made it. If the Champagne grapes are not used, it must be called 'sparkling wine'."

"And what about wine?"

Alex shrugged. "I know there are certain wines for certain foods."

Katerina nodded. "Most people know very little about wine. That's why better restaurants have sommeliers. It's their job to suggest a wine to compliment what you've ordered. They can tell you why that wine and how it tastes. It's a good way to learn."

"They'll know I'm stupid, get me to buy something expensive."

"The wine list will tell you the prices. The restaurant wants you to come back, Alex. You won't look stupid, you'll look like a young man interested in expanding his knowledge. I know your mother usually does this, but it's now time for you to learn."

************

"Do I look okay?" Alex said out of the side of his mouth.

"You look fine. Why?"

"Everyone's staring."

Katerina lowered her eyes to hide her smile. "They're jealous of the handsome man on my arm."

He blushed. "Thanks, I mean, Thank you, Katerina."

"You're welcome, Alex."

Katerina watched him scan the menu.

"It's in French," he whispered. "How am I supposed to know what to order?"

"Aren't you taking French?"

"Yeah--yes, but we haven't exactly gotten to most of these words."

The waiter appeared and Katerina smiled up at him. "I'm in the mood for fish. What can you recommend?"

Alex watched as the waiter described each dish that might interest her, and named his favorite. Katerina chose the dish, thanking the man for his help.

With his basic French, he had puzzled out something that seemed like seafood and pasta.

"I'm afraid my French hasn't reached ordering from a menu yet, but this," he said pointing out his choice, "sounds delicious. Would you recommend it?"

Katerina watched as Alex discussed the sauce and seafood in the dish.

_Amazing,_ she thought, _he's a little sponge for information._

The waiter retreated, carrying away their menus.

"You handled that very well, Alex."

"He seemed to like explaining the different dishes to you."

She nodded. "These men know everything about every dish. They're a liaison between the chef and the customer. So many people order the same thing every time they come in. So when a customer wants to try something new, it makes their evening interesting." She touched his forearm across the table. "The man approaching now is the sommelier."

The man seemed to hesitate at Alex's youth, but deferred to him when Katerina didn't meet his eyes.

Alex listened to the man and chose something that he thought would go well with her dish. "Katerina?" he asked giving her the final decision.

"That sounds perfect, Alex."

**********

"Now, when he comes back, he'll uncork the wine. Despite what you might think, you don't have to smell the cork. You're looking to see if it's brittle, which means the wine wasn't stored properly. You also want to make sure the cork is whole. You don't want cork in the wine."

"That's really why they give it to you?"

"Yes. Only a person with years of experience can tell anything by the smell of the cork."

Alex tasted the mouthful of wine poured into his glass and tried to find all the flavors the sommelier named. Alex nodded his approval. "For the lady only, please."

*************

"Wait a minute, you read Cervantes? When?" Katerina asked.

"After you told me we were going to see the play. What? You surprised I can read?"

"What surprises me is you read it. It's not exactly an easy piece of fiction to read."

"Actually, I thought it was fun trying to keep up with what was reality, Cervantes' delusion and the play. What I didn't understand is why he thought his quest was worth giving up everything for."

"The world thought Cervantes and in turn Don Quixote insane. Cervantes thought they were pitiful because they had nothing in their lives worth fighting and dying for."

"A quest he can't win? A woman who is completely different than she actually is?"

"So you assume Don Quixote's quest is impossible? He should just give it up?"

Alex shrugged.

"Did you know that a single man, dying of tuberculosis, started World War One? All because he wanted freedom for his people. That one man started a chain of events that touch us even today."

"The Butterfly Effect," he mused.

Katerina nodded. "There are no useless quests. Every person touches someone. Your actions on any given day have consequences you never know."

**********

Alex unlocked Katerina's door.

"Thank you for taking me to the play. I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad. I'll call you tomorrow and we can decide where to go next." She leaned in, kissed his cheek. "Good-night, Alex."

He stared at her door long after she closed it behind her. Women his own age had never particularly intimidated him. He had planned for more than a sisterly kiss on the cheek, but he had been so stunned by the emotion from that simple touch. He was unable to move, to hold her to him or speak to convince her for more.

Katerina peered through the peephole and had to smother her giggles at the expression on his face.  
She didn't make it a habit to tease men she dated. They were always aware where they stood with her.  
The problem was, as much as she wanted to keep her relationship with Alex platonic, she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him.

His mind was sharp. More than once during the evening she had to remind herself that he was not her age.

Free of his mother's shadow, the sullen adolescent disappeared, replaced by a brilliant young man.  
And an incredibly sexy one, she taunted herself, then pushed the thought away.

"Argh!" She cried to the ceiling when she was sure he was gone.

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Five--Reunion Part 2 June, 2000**

Sidney watched Alex warm to the members of their circle over dinner. Afterwards, each of the women at their table claimed him for turns on the dance floor.

Katerina leaned on her hand and smiled with amusement at their attempts to seduce him.

"Aren't you going to rescue him?" she asked.

Katerina turned to her friend. "You know he doesn't need rescuing. So, what do you think?" When she hesitated, Katerina gave an exasperated sigh. "Sidney, if I trust anyone, it's you."

"He's everything you said, Katerina. If he wasn't yours and I thought I stood a chance, I'd be fighting for him too."

Kat squeezed her friend's hand. "If anyone is good enough for him, it's you."

Sidney squeezed her hand back. "Easy for you to be generous with a man who sees only you," she teased.

Kat blushed. "That's not what I meant. How many of these people do you think would accept either of us if they knew the reality of our lives?"

"Even I had to be convinced, Kat." She looked up at her friend. "I told him, by the way."

"Good. Now go dance with him, because I'm almost ready to leave and you're both coming with me."

"Did Kat teach you how to dance too, Alex?"

He chuckled. "We had lessons."

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Six--Salsa September, 1983**

Katerina studied the irritated young man before her. He looked almost as handsome in his snug jeans and tee shirt as he had in the tuxedo the other evening.

"Don't you trust me yet, Alex?"

"I. Don't. Dance."

She shrugged. "Fine. I'm sure I can find someone to give me a salsa lesson."

She didn't look back, merely strode through the door and smiled at the gathered crowd. Turned sideways to the plate glass window, she slipped her long coat off her shoulders and hung it from a hook. She pulled the pins from her causal twist and shook out her dark hair. Turning she caught Alex, still on the sidewalk, gaping. She raised an eyebrow as she smoothed her white ribbed tank dress over her hips.

************

"You're enjoying this," he accused.

"Yes, I am. Good music, a handsome partner. Why shouldn't I be?"

"That's not what I meant. You're giving every man in this place a hard-on."

"Including you?" She spun, her unbound hair whipping across his arms and chest. He had to concentrate on keeping his eyes on hers and not let them slide down her body to see what part of her dress was now transparent with sweat. He had stepped on her foot the last time his eyes roamed.

"You're not acting very lady-like," he half-teased, not knowing quite what he wanted to provoke her into doing.

"There are times to be lady-like. A woman knows the difference. Snobby rich bitches don't," she grinned.

"Cock tease," he growled.

"I can see we're going to have to work on getting you to accept delayed gratification," she said, stroking her hand over his sweat-soaked tee, her palm coming to rest over his heart and hardened nipple.

It took sheer force of will not to stumble over his feet and fall at hers.

"Kat," he ground out in a whisper.

"Slow down, Alex. Believe me, the longer we wait the better it is."

"Says who?"

She moved closer until they were inches apart. A misstep would send them both tumbling.

"Trust, Alex, is the most important part of anything. Until you learn to trust me, we're not going to get anywhere."

"So I should let you torture me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you." Her hand slid off his chest, grazing her fingers over his groin. "We can stop. I'll take you home."

"No!" he growled in frustration, "You know what I meant."

"No, I don't, Alex."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Quit playing games. You know I want you."

"All I see is someone suffering sexual frustration. I'm sure there are a few women here willing to..."

"I don't want anyone else, damnit! It's you making me feel this way."

"But you don't trust me, Alex. Less than half an hour ago you proved it."

"What do you want from me, Kat? Let you lead me around by the nose?"

"Give the things I ask you to do a chance, before dismissing them outright." She took his hand as the music stopped. "Are you hungry, Alex?"

***********

She smiled at him as he offered her his elbow as they stepped out of the cab. He studied her. Except for the slight flush on her cheeks, he couldn't imagine anyone thinking she had spent the last hour salsa dancing.

The long wool coat covered her dress and her hair was once again pulled back from her face in a smooth twist. Hidden was the woman who had worked him into a state of arousal that still had him aching.  
He took the offered keys and opened the door. She smiled her thanks as he let her proceed him.

"I can't wait until my house is done. This hotel is nice, but a bit stuffy for my taste."

She reached out to take the key back and he grasped her wrist, pulling her closer.

Two fingers on his lips stopped the descent of his mouth. "Patience, Alex," she smiled as a knock sounded at the door.

She admitted an employee with a cart covered with dome-topped dishes.

"Hello, Enrique."

"Miss Williams, the usual spot?"

"Please."

The man nodded to Alex as he maneuvered the cart next to the window. Silver and glassware were arranged.

"Thank you, Enrique. I'll leave my breakfast selection with the cart."

He gave her a small bow and left.

"You are hungry, aren't you?"

He nodded. She was testing him. Okay. Delayed gratification. He helped her out of her coat, admiring the straight line of her spine as he pulled it off her shoulders.

She was pulling lids off their entrees, her dress sliding higher up her thigh as she bent over the cart.

"I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of ordering prime rib."

At the end of dinner, she poured tea into delicate porcelain.

"So I won't have to argue the next time we go to dance class?" she said, settling back in her chair.

"Not if you're dressing like that. You're beautiful, Kat. I don't understand why you wear clothes that hide it."

"There are a lot of reasons. I can't dress like this and expect to have an intelligent conversation. All you were thinking about was sex since I first took off my coat. I didn't get you in that class with a persuasive argument. But I show a little leg, some cleavage and you would stand in front of a truck."

Alex blushed but shook his head in denial.

"No?" She leaned forward and rose from her chair and walked slowly to his side of the table. She straddled his legs and sank into his lap, face to face.

"All I would have to do," she whispered as his eyelids fluttered, "is slide a little closer." Her hands grasped the back of his chair. "You would tell me anything I wanted to know."

"I don't think so," he growled.

She laughed quietly and slid further up his thighs, pressing against his erection.

"Oh fuck," he swore, squeezing his eyes shut.

"So, Alex, tell me, how many women have you seduced with those pretty eyes?"

He remained silent.

"Come on, Alex," she purred, "don't tell me I'm the first woman that's come on to you?"

His eyes opened. "Not to pump me for information."

He struck before she could slide away. He gasped as his fingers sunk into her wetness. He had expected some fragile piece of lace or satin to obstruct him. Her sharp cry made him pull away just as quickly.

"Kat, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Serves me right for toying with..." she shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, Alex, not at all." She slithered off his lap an grasped his wrist.

Alex saw where she was taking him and hesitated. Was this another test of his trust?

"Have you ever let a woman seduce you, Alex?" The teasing one was gone, this was no longer a game to extract the truth, it was simple curiosity.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"You are a very bad influence on me, Alexi Krycek," she said, pulling his shirt out of his jeans. "This," his shirt gathered at her wrists as she slid her palms up his chest, "was not one of the things," around his sides and up his back to his shoulders, "I planned to tutor you in."

He pulled his arms down and she slipped it over his head easily. He didn't look up, expecting her fingers at his fly any second.

Moments passed until finally he looked through his lashes, not lifting his head.

She was watching him, smiling, his shirt hanging from one finger.

"Remind me, next time you give me that look, who's the tease."

When he remained silent, she led him over the cheval mirror.

"Look at yourself that way. Submissive and harmless, even the coldest of women couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to put fire in those eyes."

She peered around him, cheek leaning against his right bicep. Her arms stole around him, trapping his arms against his sides.

His body tensed as she used one hand to feather touches above his low-slung jeans, the other toyed with his nipple.

"Don't close your eyes, Alexi. Watch."

"I--can't. Kat, it's too much. I'll come."

He gasped as she unzipped his jeans. Undid the button.

Her voice came from somewhere below him. "You sure you want to keep your eyes closed?" She was sitting on her haunches at his feet. Carefully she peeled the jeans away and down.

"Don't watch me, Alexi. Take the focus off your cock."

He laughed with disbelief. Trust, he told himself. He looked like a wild thing, eyes hooded and bright beneath half-lowered lashes.

She tensed as his hands rested on her hair. With shaking hands, he pulled the pins from it until it flowed down her back.

It was so hard to let his hands fall back to his sides instead of pulling her into his arms.

She rewarded his patience with a shake of her head that settled her hair over her breasts. It was a silky caress on his skin as she resumed her place at his back.

"You like my hair touching your skin, Alex." Leaning her face against his side, nails of one hand skating slowly up his thigh.

"Yes," he husked, clenching his fists as she held his eyes. "Kat--" His eyes fluttered closed.

"Look at me," she ordered quietly.

"Just do it," he whispered.

She bit the side of his ass.

"Fuck!" This time he did haul her off her feet.

The world spun and he was flat on his back, gasping for breath. She rested one heel below his navel. "If you want to go back to a quick fuck in the dark with high school girls, be my guest," she said with a tiny dig of her heel before lifting it away. "Obviously you don't trust me enough for more than that."

"More than what?" he growled from his prone position. "Your little power games?" He stood and stepped into her personal space, yanking up his jeans and zipping them closed, trying not to wince. "No thanks."

"So you don't trust me. You'd rather have a nice, safe girl who won't whine when you do it missionary every time and never get her off?"

"I'm not your sex toy," he said with a sneer, "but I can tell you where to find one."

She shook her head. "Goodnight, Alex."

He stood there stunned for a long moment, trying to think of something to change her mind, but she merely tilted her chin higher.

He stormed through the suite, almost knocking Enrique over on his flight out the door.

He almost let it close. For long minutes he stood there, waiting for the other man to return.

He crossed the carpet silently.

"The young one is a fool to deny you," said a husky voice. "His stupidity is my pleasure." A growl of pain left Alex no doubt what was going on.

"He's young, but hardly foolish. He has no idea how pleasurable surrendering can be."

He took another step.

Enrique was watching Katerina's hands on his body in the mirror.

"And you wanted me to trust you," he whispered.

She stiffened, but didn't turn.

"You made your feelings obvious, Alex. I'm not going to cry in my vodka and frustrate myself over you." She met Enrique's eyes in the mirror. "Don't you agree?"

Eyes glassy, he only nodded as she tightened her grip on his cock, pulling at it in a hand over hand stroke.

The orgasm knocked the man to his knees, spraying the cheval mirror.

Alex turned and sprinted toward the bathroom, his dinner returning with a vengeance.

He had no idea how long he knelt, panting, after the dry heaves stopped before a cool hand touched his neck. It felt so good he could barely hold back a sob. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

She tipped his face up and passed a cool cloth over his flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Alex. I though you were gone."

He pushed her hands away.

"I'm going now," he said, rising from the floor. He swayed, caught himself on the sink.

"Not in that condition you're not. She lowered the lid on the toilet and flushed it. Too weak to argue, he let her push him down.

She left for a moment, returning with a bottle of water. He took it, rinsed his mouth and spat. Another long pull cooled the acid burning his throat.

"Better?"

He nodded and stood. When she tried to lead him to the bed, he shook his head.

"Just for thirty minutes, Alex, then I'll take you home."

He sighed, sinking onto the bed. She knelt to remove his boots and socks.

"Crawl under," she urged, lifting the blankets.

Settled and comfortable, he felt her run her hand over his hair before he slipped into sleep.

xxxXxxx

**Chapter Seven--Sasha--November, 1973**

"We had an agreement!" His father's voice woke him, drew him to the stairway.

"I warned you that was subject to change without notice," came a cool voice. "The agreement can be changed at the whims of the aliens, Vladimir."

"You're not taking my son!"

"At least he'll be returned to you in a few months. Consider yourself lucky."

"Over my dead body."

"Let's not be dramatic. He won't remember anything and he'll be safe when it's all over. Isn't a little lost time worth the safety of your family?"

His father shook his head stubbornly. "They can take me instead."

"Poppa, no!"

Both faces turned up to him and Alex shivered at the visitor's cold blue eyes.

"Sasha, go back to your room," his father commanded.

Spender waved his hand at the two men who had accompanied him. "Go get the boy."

Vladimir Krycek only hesitated when Spender pulled his pistol. "Killing me in front of him? Even you wouldn't dare." He barreled past Spender and charged up the stairs.

Alex was a spitting, flailing ball of fury. Ignoring the guns held by the men as he held them off in the corner of the hallway.

The impact in his shoulder stunned him. He heard his father roar in denial.

He felt his knees buckle before the darkness swallowed him up.

xxxXxxx

**This chapter may be a bit intense for some.**

 

**Chapter Eight--Release--September, 2000**

"I wanted you to come," Katerina said to Sidney, "because something has happened."

They were safely enclosed in Kat's room.

Sidney swallowed. "The invasion?"

"No, not as far as we know. We may be able to get into his files. Alex is hoping to find some way to disrupt the chips without bringing on the cancer."

She looked from one to the other. "They wouldn't be able to find me, take me."

"We can't promise you anything, Sidney," Alex said.

"I don't care, as long as you try. When are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning," Katerina kissed her friend. "You stay with me tonight."

Sidney snorted. "I don't think so. Someone wants to share your bed more than I do."

Alex flushed and Sidney laughed. "I'll be fine, Kat. You two get caught up." She wiggled her eyebrows for emphasis."

"You are so bad," Kat sassed back.

"I learned at the feet of the master." She turned sober again, kissing them both on the cheek. "Come see me in the morning before you go."

Kat nodded, hugging her. "Goodnight."

**********

Alex was staring out the window. he closed his eyes as her arms slid around his waist.

"I didn't tell you everything, Kat."

She didn't say anything. She knew that tone.

"I told you the Old Man had me in prison for three months. What I didn't tell you was he told the guards make sure I was available anytime for anyone who wanted me."

He felt her arms tighten; her jaw clench against his back. Slowly he turned in her arms kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"Alex, I want you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I know, Kat, but this..." He sighed, sat down on the bed. "It's better if I find someone else tonight."

"You mean a man. You think I can't take it."

His eyes came up. "I need someone's complete submission, Kat, and we both know you've never have been seriously able to completely let go. Neither of us have with each other."

She stood over him. "I'll make you a deal, Alexi. I'll let you go find some man to release all your rage and hurt, but you have to let me help you first. Anything you want."

He didn't look up. "You can't give me that."

She lowered herself to her knees, rested her forehead on one thigh. "I can if you'll let me. I trust you with my life, Alexi."

"But will you let yourself go? Get up." When she didn't move, he grabbed her hair and turned her face up. "You already disobeying me?"

He watched understanding warm her eyes. "No, Alexi."

He shut his eyes. "Don't call me that, not this time."

"I understand."

"Stand up and turn out the lights, then go lean against the wall."

With shaking hands, he unbuttoned his shirt and yanked it off.

She gasped at what three months of prison had done to his body.

Not an ounce of fat remained on him. Muscle stood out in stark relief. Faded bite marks across his wide shoulders were marks of vandals.

"Face the wall."

She shivered, buy obeyed instantly.

His lips brushed her ear. "Scared, little one?" She shook her head. "You should be."

He slowly pulled the zipper down her back, pushed the sleeves carelessly off her shoulders. The dress puddled at her feet. "They weren't so careful with my clothes. The guards joked that they should just leave me naked. The prisoners protested, they said ripping my clothes off was half the fun." He took in the froth of her stockings and garters. "Those can stay. Turn around."

Button and zipper. He kicked his trousers away and stepped away, coming back with a chair.

"Sit. Head against the wall." He peeled off his silk boxers and tucked his knees around the outside of her thighs. One hand closed around her throat, just below her jaw line, just tight enough to hear her pulse in her ears.

"Now suck me."

The shallow strokes lasted only long enough to loosen her jaw and tongue. Leaning his forearms against the wall, he pushed into her face.

"Yesss," he hissed, sliding down her throat, "that's good, little one. Take it all."

Her hands slid up his thighs and he groaned, forehead against the wall. Watching her lush lip pull on his cock.

"Too beautiful, I could get off just watching you. But not yet."

She whimpered as he pulled away.

"Hush," he whispered, pulling her to her feet and kicking the chair out of the way. He lifted and pinned her to the wall and plunged back in.

"Shit!" she cried, wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding against him.

He laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, go ahead, come."

She growled, tossing her head back, her nails breaking the skin on his shoulders.

"More little one?"

He bit her nipple, she dug her nails deeper and screamed in surrender.

She shuddered as he pulled out of her.

He stepped away. Boneless, her knees gave and he watched her slide down the wall.

"Get on the bed. I'm not done with you yet." When she was slow to move he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to her feet. "Now!"

He flung her onto the bed. She landed face first and tried to roll, but his knee was already in the small of her back.

The cuffs clicked around her wrists. A tug told her she was attached to the headboard.

He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"No, you're not going anywhere. I'm going to fuck you like I've never fucked you before." He licked up the sweat in the valley of her spine. "Do you know how good you taste after months of nothing but dirt and cum? Better than wine. But I've got all night for that.

He stroked his finger over her still sensitive clit and speared two fingers into her. "Ummm," he crooned, "pretty stretched already," and added a third finger, watching as her body undulated against the pressure. She moaned as he added the fourth. The pleasure was so raw, so primal. She was beyond feeling pain. "Gonna fill you up now, open you wide.

His thumb went in on the next stroke. For what seemed like an eternity, he worked himself slowly in until he was wrist deep.

Then his finger traced her tighter hole. She jerked when it slid in, well lubricated and twisted it, just as quickly it was gone.

His cock's entry was no gentler this time. Every plunge was an overload on her nervous system. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

And then he turned his wrist inside her and rubbed his cock through the barrier of her skin.

From far away she heard herself scream, felt the hot gush pour out of her. Her body jerked as if on an open circuit, every thrust jacking the current higher, until finally she blacked out from the overload.

TBC

xxxXxxx


End file.
